


Операция «Кооперация»

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: Сыворотка все делает лучше [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fade to Black, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers Is Horny But Understanding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: За всю свою столетнюю жизнь он занимался сексом всего с одним человеком, а теперь этот самый человек старательно делает вид, что секса не существует. И что ему с этим делать? Неужели Баки и правда забыл, что такое секс? Господи, ну почему никто не провел ему урок сексуального воспитания, просто чтобы освежить воспоминания? Может, Стиву и тут все сделать самому?Беты перевода:MartaAdams,Kler1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Сыворотка все делает лучше [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Операция «Кооперация»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [covert op](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031933) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Раньше Стиву не приходилось Баки ни на что уговаривать – наоборот, это Баки был впереди планеты всей. Стиву и в голову не могло прийти, как же тяжело сидеть и ждать, пока до кого-то кое-что дойдет.

С тех пор как Стив вернул Баки домой, тот, похоже, не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к чему-то «такому» – и, в принципе, сначала Стив думал, что и с этим можно жить. Три раза в неделю Баки ходил к психотерапевту, проигрывая по количеству часов только Тони, плюс ему пришлись по вкусу такие достижения двадцать первого века, как горячая йога и твиттер. В твиттере он даже стал крутой публичной фигурой, правда, к огромному разочарованию пугающе огромной армии фанатов, энтузиазма ему хватило ровно на неделю.

Конечно, Стив не хотел оказаться плохим другом – даже глубоко в душе основным его чувством было желание поддержать Баки во всем. Он готов был ждать столько, сколько потребуется – и это чистая правда.

Баки казался довольным жизнью – что делало прекрасной и жизнь Стива, ведь за семьдесят лет, проведенных в плену у Гидры, Баки, наверное, даже ни разу не улыбался, а теперь делал это регулярно – от частых улыбок у него вокруг глаз даже появились морщинки. Стив их просто обожал, гладил всякий раз, как видел: когда Баки смеялся по-настоящему, долго и заливисто, Стив просто тянулся к нему и водил по ним пальцами, пока Баки не шлепал его по рукам.

И в их отношениях все было хорошо – а в чем-то они стали даже лучше. Как минимум теперь это даже законом было разрешено, и Стив наконец избавился от того неприятного чувства в животе – существование которого он, конечно, отрицал, – что появлялось каждый раз, когда он вылезал из костюма Капитана Америки только для того, чтобы нарушить – тщательно и несколько раз подряд – с Баки все существующие законы на базе, за ближайшей сосной. Теперь им прятаться не приходилось. И если Стиву вдруг хотелось поужинать с Баки при свечах в пять, то никто и ничто не могло помешать ему пойти защищать честь Америки в шесть.

Баки, казалось, отношения без секса более чем устраивали, а значит, все было нормально. Стив с этим уж точно мог справится. Ему сто лет, он знает кучу способов мастурбации – и этого у него никому не отнять.

– Господи, у меня болит каждая мышца, – застонал Баки, выходя из ванной даже толком не вытершись, в одном полотенце, низко сидящем на бедрах.

Стив, старающийся смотреть куда угодно, только не на Баки, смог лишь пробормотать что-то вроде:

– А я говорил тебе сделать растяжку.

Баки плюхнулся на кровать и, взяв с прикроватной тумбочки свой любимый несмываемый кондиционер с ароматом яблока, принялся втирать в волосы. 

– Да-да, когда на Манхэттен снова нападут шершни-убийцы, я непременно сделаю перерыв на растяжку. Эй, можешь помочь? Разве руки тебе не для этого?

Стив сглотнул, принимая банку, протянутую Баки. 

– Руки для этого? – пробормотал он, набирая приличную порцию кондиционера и растирая ее по влажным прядям.

Баки застонал – и Стива тут же бросило в жар. 

– Да, вот так. Вот эти твои мускулистые клешни, они именно для этого и предназначены.

– Эрскин был бы просто счастлив узнать, что делом его жизни стало создание замечательного массажиста головы, – мрачно ответил Стив, изо всех сил желая, чтобы его член не заявлял о себе так отчаянно.

– О да, он был бы счастлив, – вздохнул Баки, прикрывая глаза и едва заметно размыкая губы. Плечи его расслабились, а голова откинулась назад, подчиняясь движениям уверенных пальцев Стива, проходящих сквозь гущу волос. А потом Баки сказал: – С другой стороны, зачем ограничиваться только головой? 

Развернувшись, он лег на живот, и Стив, тяжело сглотнув, устроился у него на бедрах и принялся массировать широкие плечи, тщательно прорабатывая зажатые мышцы. Баки застонал.

В такие дни Стиву казалось, что еще немного – и сперма буквально потечет у него из ушей.

  


* * *

  


Баки всегда был парнем контактным, легко заключал людей в объятия или использовал как подушку вообще безо всяких задних мыслей. Если кто-то оказывался рядом на диване – он просто клал на него голову, только и всего. Именно такие мелочи и делали его Баки Барнсом. Однажды, уже после того, как Баки вернулся, Стив упомянул об этой его милой черте в разговоре с Сэмом. Но Сэм посмотрел на него так, словно Стив окончательно рехнулся, и переспросил: 

– Барнс?

И тут до Стива дошло, что теперь Баки оказывал подобные почести только избранным, а именно – самому Стиву и Моцарелле, хаски Наташи.

Баки, присутствовавший при этом, лишь поудобнее растянулся на Стиве, подтверждая тем самым его правоту. 

– У тебя складка на лбу, – сообщил он Стиву с неодобрением в голосе и потер его нахмуренный лоб прохладными пальцами. – Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к этой складке, Роджерс.

– Я просто думал.

– О, это многое объясняет, – вздохнул Баки. Его теплое дыхание омыло шею Стива, и тот подумал, что еще немного – и его точно можно будет причислять к лику святых. – Понимаю, это непросто. Смотри, не надорвись там.

– Мудак, – ласково парировал Стив.

– Долбоеб, – с неменьшим пылом ответил Баки и, наклонившись, поцеловал его. Поцелуи, как и обнимашки, – это хорошо, и кто Стив такой, чтобы требовать большего?

  


* * *

  


Тем не менее Стив решил, что пришло время провести разведку боем. Спросить совета. А почему бы нет.

За всю свою столетнюю жизнь он занимался сексом всего с одним человеком, а теперь этот человек старательно делал вид, что секса не существует. И что ему с этим делать? Неужели Баки и правда забыл, что такое секс? Господи, ну почему никто не провел ему урок сексуального воспитания, просто чтобы освежить воспоминания? Может, Стиву и тут все сделать самому?

Наташа успокоила его: конечно же, Баки знает о существовании секса. Говоря это, она даже смогла сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение. Самому Стиву, наоборот, казалось, что если б она над ним посмеялась, оно вышло бы как-то полегче.

– Значит, ему просто не хочется? Со мной? Вот так? – спросил Стив, вываливая на нее все то, что роилось в голове. Баки был прав, посоветовав «не надорваться»: голова гудела. Моцарелла толкнулась носом ему в колени, и Стив послушно ее погладил.

– Ну, в этом я сомневаюсь, – сказала Наташа. – Честно говоря, я думала, что вы двое будете этим заниматься каждую свободную минуту наедине. Вы смотрите друг на друга так, словно живьем сожрать готовы.

– Мы друг друга любим, – просто ответил Стив.

Наташа размышляла над этим целую минуту, а затем сказала: 

– Ну, тогда все, что тебе остается – просто честно с ним поговорить. От того, что вы делаете вид, будто проблемы не существует, толку не будет.

– Да я просто не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я к чему-то его принуждаю, – вздохнул Стив, растирая лицо рукой. – Что мне ему сказать? Эй, Бак, я знаю, что ты сейчас разбираешься с тонной ментальных и даже парочкой физических проблем, но, как думаешь, когда будешь готов… ну, сам понимаешь?

Наташа сердито на него посмотрела: 

– Роджерс, мы оба знаем, что с тактом у тебя все хорошо. – Она погладила его по плечу. – Ты хороший парень, придумаешь что-нибудь. Поговори с ним. Он уже неплохо справляется, и я каждый раз замечаю, что ему становится все лучше, ну не психанет же он только оттого, что ты заговоришь с ним про постель. Уверена, что все закончится нежным, осторожным сексом – после того как ты раз пятнадцать спросишь его, все ли в порядке. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь – и я уверена, глубоко в душе это знает даже Барнс.

Стив медленно выдохнул:

– Точно. Ладно. Ты права.

Наташа поднялась накормить Моцареллу и дать Стиву спокойно обдумать все то, что крутилось в голове, и лишь потом выгнала домой. Он шел не спеша. Шум Нью-Йорка немного приглушил гул в мыслях, и к возвращению в квартиру он уже совсем успокоился. Баки нашелся на кухне – колдовал над каким-то варевом, которое пахло просто потрясающе.

Этой ночью Баки моментально отрубился, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, пока сам Стив лежал без сна, размышляя, с чего Наташа вообще взяла, что Баки помнит о существовании секса.

  


* * *

  


Чертово желание накатывало волнами. Чаще всего Стиву удавалось его подавлять. Поговорить на эту тему он так и не собрался, хотя и чувствовал, что Наташа откуда-то знает, что он все еще не последовал ее совету, и здорово веселится по этому поводу. Баки по-прежнему проводил с ним каждую свободную минуту, вис на нем без остановки, и Стив… просто… как-то держался.

  


* * *

  


– Чувак, ты в порядке? – тихий вопрос заставил Стива почти подпрыгнуть, хотя Сэм и проторчал рядом весь тот час, что они провели в спортзале.

– Да, – так же тихо ответил Стив. – Да, в полном, конечно.

Сэм посмотрел на Стива, а затем обратно на мат, где Баки боролся с Тором. Тор, похоже, немного сдерживался – они и правда до конца не верили, что кто-то выживет, ударь скандинавское божество в полную силу, но Баки явно выкладывался на все сто. Потный, с натянутыми канатами мышц и вздымающейся от усилий грудью, он пытался прижать Тора к мату.

– Да, – повторил за ним Сэм раздражающе понимающим тоном, и Стив тут же отвел глаза. Сэм ни черта не знает о том, с чем Стиву приходится справляться. Месяц назад Сэм загрузил себе приложение для знакомств – Тиндер, использует его в хвост и гриву и живет себе, не зная горя. Черт побери, да у него, наверное, член уже пощады просит.

Оценивающий взгляд Наташи достал его даже с другого конца зала.

  


* * *

  


Через два дня после происшествия в зале к нему подлетел Баки, и взгляд его лучше всего можно было описать как устрашающий и полусумасшедший – примерно так же он смотрел на Стива несколько лет назад, в аккурат перед тем, как швырнуть в Потомак.

– Ты в порядке, прия… – начал было Стив, прищурившись.

– Трахни меня, – прошипел Баки.

Стив, не сумев справиться с шоком, широко распахнул глаза. 

– Что? – переспросил он на чистом автопилоте.

– Ты меня слышал, – говоря это, Баки выдернул у него из рук роман в мягкой обложке и зашвырнул за спину. Приземлившись к Стиву на колени, Баки толкнул его на велюровый диван и начал притираться бедрами. – Так ты хочешь или нет?

– Хочу ли я… Баки, да подожди ты! – Стив схватил Баки за талию, чтобы удержать на месте – продолжи тот двигаться, Стив гарантированно кончил бы в штаны уже только оттого, что Баки его хочет и активно стремится получить желаемое. Просто прошло столько времени... – Это только для моего удовольствия? Ты не должен, если не…

– Твоего удовольствия? – рявкнул Баки. – Да с момента, как я вернулся, ты едва на меня смотришь – и уж точно не так! Раньше мне приходилось от тебя чуть ли не отбиваться, чтобы просто пожрать. Помнишь? Сколько раз дело заканчивалось тем, что я стоял с ложкой в одной руке и твоим членом – в другой? А теперь мне, блин, целые операции приходится разрабатывать, подавать тебе завуалированные секс-сигналы, словно я какой-то неопытный идиот!

– Опера… что? – пробормотал Стив. Баки вздохнул и убрал волосы с лица. В штанах Стива все просто полыхало.

– Да я чего только ни делал с тех пор, как вернулся. Половину времени, что мы проводили вдвоем, ходил полуголым. Клянусь, иногда мне казалось, ты это замечаешь, но потом ты ничего не предпринимал – и меня это просто с ума сводило.

– Ты хотел? – спросил Стив, внезапно почувствовав себя так, словно его с головой окунули в горячий источник. – Все это время? Я бы мог спать с тобой все это время, а ты…

– Ты тоже хотел? – Баки аж рот разинул. – Я тут с ума схожу, Нат меня уже черт знает сколько уговаривает обо всем с тобой поговорить, но у нас же ты всегда решал, что пора, так что я и не знаю, что со всем этим делать, мне казалось, ты меня больше не хочешь, так что…

– Я думал, это ты больше не хочешь!

На какое-то время, пока они оба переваривали новую информацию, стало тихо, а затем металлическая рука бесцеремонно залезла Стиву в штаны. Тот выдохнул, подаваясь в крепкую хватку – Баки сжал его прямо через белье.

– Господи, как же я по тебе скучал, – выдохнул Баки, скатываясь со Стива и опускаясь на колени.

– Ты… – Стив приподнял бедра, помогая Баки снять штаны с трусами. – Ты что, с моим членом разговариваешь?

– Ш-ш-ш, – ответил Баки, – не видишь, мы заняты, – и он разом взял в рот почти целиком.

От влажного тепла его рта Стив дернул бедрами вверх, а в глазах на секунду потемнело. Да, после такого о руке придется забыть навсегда. По сравнению с Баки все остальные были лишь жалким подобием – в том числе и сам Стив.

– Господи, Бак... – Стив застонал. 

Баки не брал в рот почти сто лет и тем не менее сделал это как ни в чем не бывало, лишь немного поперхнулся, принимая в глотку. Когда Баки посмотрел на него, взгляд у него был поплывшим и влажным. Все, что Стив мог сделать – это потянуть его за волосы, предупреждая, а потом кончить в самое горло, выгибаясь от волн жара, растекающихся по всему телу.

Баки поднял голову, нашел его губы, поцеловал, не переставая гладить его член.

– Восстановительный период все такой же? – спросил Баки, избавляясь от собственных штанов свободной рукой.

– В смысле – такой же отсутствующий? – прерывающимся голосом переспросил Стив, не сводя с него обожающего взгляда.

– О, и мне никогда не надоест это слышать, – усмехнулся Баки.

  


* * *

  


В конце концов они решили, что с Тони все же придется поговорить, и разговор явно выйдет неловкий: им нужно было узнать, не может ли он помочь с конструированием сверхпрочной мебели, а именно: кровати, дивана, да и кухонный стол скоро потребует замены.

После очередного мозговыносящего и костедробительного секса Баки развалился на Стиве.

– У меня задница болит, – пожаловался он Стиву в шею. Это первая осмысленная фраза, которую он произнес за последние двадцать минут. Стив хмыкнул, едва сдерживая смех. – Эй! – возмутился Баки, принимаясь Стива щекотать. – Мог бы и посочувствовать!

– Да ни за что, – сказал Стив и поцеловал его в макушку. – Ты же сам любишь, когда больно.

В ответ Баки его пихнул. Стив перевернулся и придавил Баки сверху, чувствуя под собой его разгоряченное нагое тело. Никогда ему этим не насытиться. Баки снова придется отгонять его палками.

– Эй, а ну слезай с меня, ты же тяжеленный! – неубедительно потребовал Баки.

В ответ Стив его поцеловал. 

– А час назад ты не жаловался.

– Да я час назад и говорить не мог, – миролюбиво ответил Баки.

– Поверить не могу, что нам столько времени понадобилось, – произнес Стив, сползая в сторону, чтобы не раздавить Баки окончательно.

– Ничего удивительного, – страдальческим тоном сказал Баки. – Отличный член – хреновый переговорщик. Нет в жизни совершенства.

Стив лишь снова поцеловал его в макушку: 

– Давай спать. Эта кровать еще не доломана, и это вроде как вызов – так что давай, набирайся сил на завтра.

Баки хихикнул, глубоко удовлетворенный и сонный: 

– Договорились.


End file.
